


恶魔在敲门

by stana181920



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom, we need to talk about kevin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stana181920/pseuds/stana181920
Summary: 养子凯文的到来让格雷夫斯一家陷入危机，但帕西瓦尔和纽特并未察觉，只有第一个养子克雷登斯知道凯文的真面目。但克雷登斯有致命把柄在凯文手上，他不得不服从凯文的命令。而凯文的恶意从未减少过，他的目的似乎是折磨身边的所有人。





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Au！  
> gramander描写！  
> gradence提及！  
> 未成年凯文！  
> 非自愿x行为！  
> 悖德！  
> 病态关系！  
> 主要角色死亡

格雷夫斯和纽特在结婚后的第二年就决定去领养一个孩子，他们从孤儿院带回了克雷登斯。  
那是个可怜的男孩，他被孤儿院院长虐待，一直到十五岁都没有人要他，直到他遇到了纽特。  
在克雷登斯十七岁时，格雷夫斯和纽特把十二岁的凯文带回了家。  
克雷登斯第一眼就喜欢上了凯文，那个男孩卷卷的黑发衬得脸如白雪般白嫩，大眼睛机灵有神。那时克雷登斯觉得他是一个小天使。  
格雷夫斯的工作很忙，而纽特是著名作家，他俩经常不在家里，因此照顾凯文的工作自然而然落在克雷登斯身上。  
孤儿院对孩子的性格塑造影响极大。克雷登斯沉默寡言，畏畏缩缩和过度讲礼的行为全拜院长玛丽所赐；而凯文，拥有天使和恶魔混合性格的凯文，对于克雷登斯是个谜团般的存在，作为兄长，他试图站在凯文的角度去揣摩和窥探男孩在孤儿院遇到了什么，可他只能在凯文身上看见孤儿院里最让孩子们害怕的那种类型的小孩——聪明而邪恶，懂得如何让你疯狂，而且他根本不用做什么多明显的举动。  
克雷登斯的性格被纽特给改变了一点点，他好不容易能毫无保留地和爸爸们一起开怀大笑，虽然那只有两三次；他也终于不再时时刻刻将道歉挂在嘴边；他甚至在街角的面包店找到了兼职工作，他能笑着和顾客打招呼，直视顾客的眼睛，而且他很讨老板娘的喜欢。  
可是纽特为了改变克雷登斯而付出的所有心血，在凯文到来的这几年被慢慢抹去，凯文就像玛丽派来的恶魔，他用软暴力折磨着自己的兄长。怎么说呢，凯文甚至甚于玛丽，他诱惑着克雷登斯去做他不愿意的事情，他根本不用如玛丽那样拿着鞭子抽打克雷登斯。  
凯文嘴角的弧度和他的邪恶是挂钩的，克雷登斯发现凯文的笑和玛丽伸出的手是等同的，因为下一秒克雷登斯就要受到伤害，只不过凯文伤害的是他的灵魂。  
凯文一开始只是不愿意配合克雷登斯，他总是弄得克雷登斯异常狼狈。后来他开始故意陷害克雷登斯，但凯文错估了纽特的涵养与耐心，纽特从未因为克雷登斯的“错误”而怪罪他，他反而会给克雷登斯一个拥抱或者轻吻之类的东西去安慰害怕得颤抖的男孩。凯文讨厌这样的纽特。  
凯文十四岁的时候，克雷登斯参加了高考，但克雷登斯永远不会知道自己被心仪的大学录取了——凯文烧掉了他的录取通知书，删掉了他电子邮箱里的信件。  
如果克雷登斯知道这件事，他会恨凯文的，凯文改变了他的人生，几乎是用只一根指头就把他推进了深渊。  
凯文十六岁的时候，克雷登斯已经成为一个蛋糕师了，他仍然在街角的面包房工作，老板开了连锁店之后也给他涨了工资。克雷登斯每天下午还要去接凯文放学，尽管凯文还有两年就成年，尽管挺直了腰身的凯文要比习惯性低头的克雷登斯看起来要高。可这是凯文的命令，他享受来自同学的嘲笑，当然这个嘲笑是对着克雷登斯发出的，他们路过克雷登斯身边时会故意大声说：“嘿，凯文的怪胎哥哥。”  
克雷登斯的头低得更低了。  
凯文就站在克雷登斯旁边，斜睨着他窘迫的哥哥，他眼底里的嘲笑比同学们的凌厉太多，针一样扎满克雷登斯全身。不过低着头的克雷登斯看不到他弟弟的眼神，他心里担心的只有他给弟弟丢脸了这样的想法。  
克雷登斯曾经向凯文提出过他是否让凯文丢脸这个问题，凯文笑着看他哥哥，好像他哥哥说了什么愚蠢的话，不过克雷登斯知道自己时常显得笨拙，说话也不讨人喜欢。  
“我应该感到丢脸吗，克雷登斯？你觉得你让我丢脸了？”凯文稍稍低下了头才能看见克雷登斯极力想要隐藏的双眼，“你是我的哥哥，和自己的哥哥走在一起不会丢脸。”  
这本应该是句温暖话，可凯文说完后嗤笑一声，这里面的不屑克雷登斯是能感受到的，他抬起头，看着自己的弟弟离开。  
克雷登斯讨厌凯文，可他却又喜欢凯文。  
凯文长得那么好看，哪怕他脸上有些青春痘；凯文的头发浓密黑亮，恰到好处的长度让他看起来俊美得有些过头；而且凯文射箭很厉害，克雷登斯去看过他的比赛，凯文拉弓时坚定的眼神，那个时候凯文的世界里只有箭靶而克雷登斯的世界里只有凯文。克雷登斯被凯文攒在手里，但他并未意识到。  
克雷登斯对于美好的愿望几乎全部在凯文身上实现，除了凯文时不时对他的折磨。他没有底线地包容这个弟弟，凯文在家人面前变脸的样子也早就被克雷登斯识破，他看得出来凯文在帕西瓦尔面前最乖；对于纽特，凯文会无视他的某些话语，甚至经常冒犯他，但纽特对凯文除了原谅包容无计可施；而凯文对克雷登斯就像猫对耗子——他不会要你死，他只想玩你。  
早就说了，凯文是聪明孩子，他会察言观色，惹怒纽特纯粹是他故意，而在帕西瓦尔面前的乖巧大概只是为了让分裂这个家庭变得更容易一些，可以说是个策略。

 

两个男孩的房间是挨着的，当初纽特为了让男孩们更好地“交流感情”，特意将两个房间打通了一扇门，他们可以直接进入对方的房间。  
这就让凯文能更容易地折磨克雷登斯了。  
凯文的房间干净整洁，所有的物品端端正正摆放整齐，就像他有强迫症。可他会去克雷登斯的房间里乱翻，哥哥的房间并没有什么有趣玩意，凯文只是想翻而已，这个动作能带给他满足感，尤其是看着克雷登斯挫败隐忍的表情后。  
“你不看花花公子。”凯文倚靠在门边，对清理书桌的克雷登斯说。  
哥哥摇了摇头。  
“你自慰的吧？”凯文勾着嘴角笑，尽管他知道背对着他的克雷登斯看不见，“谁是你的性幻想对象？”  
克雷登斯没有回答。  
凯文也没有追问，但他心里清楚克雷登斯的秘密。他看着兄长的背影，嘴角的笑容越来越大，他控制不住地想要咧嘴大笑，他的确这么做了，只不过没发出声音。  
哦，可怜的克雷登斯，龌龊的克雷登斯。凯文这么想着，转身回了自己房间。


	2. 2

#

克雷登斯的内心在发着抖，他不确定身体有没有也在颤抖。他的双手撑住了书桌，过了很久才缓过气。他差点暴露了，克雷登斯知道，一旦他的秘密曝光在凯文眼前，他会得到怎样的对待；可他不知道的是，他早就走进了凯文的陷阱。  
克雷登斯有一个小小的日记本，藏在书桌最下面的抽屉里，他用高中的笔记本将那个藏满秘密的小本子压得严严实实。  
半夜，克雷登斯醒来了，他悄悄走向那扇通往凯文房间的门前，屏息听了很久，那边什么声音也没有，于是他蹑手蹑脚打开了第三个抽屉。  
日记本完好地躺在原地，克雷登斯舒了一口气，他根本就不敢在白天打开这个抽屉，凯文总是能捕捉到他进行私密行动的时间，然后出现在他面前。  
克雷登斯小心翼翼打开了本子，借着月光回味起过去。  
他记得这个本子是他到这个家的一周后，纽特带他去商店买的。克雷登斯不敢要精致的牛皮本，因为那些有着漂亮封皮的本子总是贵的吓人。他在货架的最下层找到了最便宜的本子，然后捧着宝物般拿给纽特看。  
当时纽特在另一边挑选着什么，他作为知名作家，书房里的文具总是不够用——纽特至今保持着手写稿件的习惯，这导致无论是钢笔、墨水还是纸张用得都很快，帕西瓦尔曾抱着纽特说他不是个环保的人，接着却用低哑的嗓音在纽特耳边说他有多爱纽特握着钢笔奋笔疾书的样子。  
纽特接过克雷登斯选好的本子，然后他拿起另外一个稍厚，质量稍好的，征求克雷登斯的意见：“我想，一个本子也许很快就写完了，所以又帮你挑了另外一个，可以吗，”纽特停了一下，紧接着指着货架上的价格标签，“你看，第二个半价，很划算。”  
克雷登斯开心地点点头，他很感激纽特没有自作主张，自认慈悲地帮他拿最好的那种，而是小心地保留了克雷登斯的自尊心。  
月光铺在纸上，克雷登斯稍带稚气的字体呈现在了他的眼前。  
第一篇日记很拘谨，写的正正规规并且相当空洞。这是克雷登斯从孤儿院带来的习惯——玛丽也让他们写日记，但玛丽会看他们的日记，若是有哪点让玛丽不开心了，就会遭到暴力。  
克雷登斯以为纽特也是要检查他的日记的，但是他那么写了一个月后才慢慢意识到，纽特尊重他的隐私，哪怕进入他的房间都会敲门请求允许，而这是在孤儿院根本得不到的待遇。  
那个本子的前三分之一都是没有任何实际内容的记录，直到后面，某个人的名字反复出现。  
一开始克雷登斯在日记里对他的称呼是“父亲”，尽管那优雅沉稳的男人允许克雷登斯直呼他的名字。接着他开始称他为“爸爸”，并且他也一直保留这个称呼到现在（仅仅是面对家人时）。后来，什么东西变了，于是称呼也变了。  
克雷登斯在心里喊他“帕西瓦尔”，有时候学着纽特，在内心最深最深的地方叫他“帕西”。  
克雷登斯对于凯文白天那个冒犯问题的回答是，他自慰，幻想着帕西瓦尔，他的养父。  
这个幻想的起源又要追溯到过去了。  
那时候凯文还没有被领回家，克雷登斯到家里还不太久。有一个晚上他太渴了，于是想要下楼去冰箱找点牛奶喝，当他光着脚走向楼梯，路过养父们的房间时，听见了让人脸红的声音。  
克雷登斯吓得定在了原地。纽特的声音有点肆无忌惮，他叫着帕西瓦尔的名字，而帕西瓦尔安抚着他的爱人，一遍遍告诉纽特他有多爱他，不厌其烦地夸赞着纽特有多美。  
帕西瓦尔的声音柔的滴水，像根羽毛挠着克雷登斯的心脏，他就站在门口一直听着，听到了纽特高潮的声音，然后就是帕西瓦尔的低吼。  
克雷登斯逃回了自己的房间，他的脑袋里想象着帕西瓦尔在纽特身上的画面，想象帕西瓦尔亲吻纽特轻颤的眼睛，想象帕西瓦尔的精液灌满纽特的后穴，然后再顺着他的股沟流下来。克雷登斯没办法停止这罪恶的幻想，他的手攀上了自己的阴茎，可触到那器官的一瞬间，仿佛被毒蝎子蛰了般迅速收了回来。  
他不能这么做，这太罪恶了。  
情欲能随着时间的流逝而冷却，但内心的恶魔不会。  
克雷登斯不知道怎么杀掉那个滋生在体内的邪恶思想，他越想要忽视，那玩意就生长得越快，他怕某一天会爆发，会毁灭掉自己。

最终克雷登斯还是被心中的恶魔吞掉了。他已经记不清那是哪一年的哪一天，也许是个节日，情人节什么的。  
那天帕西瓦尔回家很早，他和纽特一起在厨房里给孩子们准备晚餐。克雷登斯进厨房拿餐盘，纽特赶紧从帕西瓦尔的怀里挣脱出来，可克雷登斯还是看见了——帕西瓦尔抱着纽特亲吻，纽特连脖子都被他爱人给撩拨泛红。  
克雷登斯默默离开那里，他的眼睛垂着，好心情一扫而光，而坐在餐桌旁的凯文盯着他看，当然了，带着他惯有的嘲讽表情。  
晚上克雷登斯躺在床上，脑袋里一遍遍回放帕西瓦尔亲吻纽特的瞬间——他的左手揽着纽特的腰，右手插进纽特的头发里，手掌几乎包住了纽特的半侧脸，他们的胯部紧紧贴在一起，纽特的喘息在帕西瓦尔的攻击下粗重缠绵。  
克雷登斯这次握住阴茎后再也没把手放开，他套弄自己的器官，用了狠劲，他有些疼可又很快乐，他幻想帕西瓦尔这么对待自己。射精后的克雷登斯陷入无法自拔的自责，他觉得自己再也没有脸面对纽特。  
可他那晚睡得很香，在梦里他的帕西瓦尔真的捧起了他的脸去亲吻他。

克雷登斯对帕西瓦尔的爱慕在他的日记里表达的再清楚不过了，纵使他没有一句直白的话语，但是对帕西瓦尔事无巨细的描述和反复出现的昵称将他暴露。  
他费尽心思小心藏匿的罪恶让凯文在某天翻找出日记并浏览完毕后哈哈大笑，凯文甚至笑得都喘不过气，而当时没人会发觉他发疯的笑法——帕西瓦尔在出差，纽特在出版社，克雷登斯在面包房。  
凯文捏着他哥哥的日记本，笑倒在地上，他拿手捶地板，而那对收起大笑毫无用处，然后凯文捧着肚子笑成了一团，他甚至觉得自己要缺氧，这么笑死过去了。  
凯文就这么毫不节制地笑了将近二十分钟，然后把小本子放回原处，若无其事地离开了兄长的房间。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天凯文邀请了克雷登斯去陪他练习射箭，好像前一天对克雷登斯的冒犯不曾发生——不过谁叫他是凯文，凯文从来不会对冒犯他人而感到抱歉。  
克雷登斯对于凯文突如其来的一个邀请感到有点受宠若惊，他答应地不加思索，几乎是凯文那句话刚落下一个句号克雷登斯就点了头。  
他从来不会记得凯文是如何耍他，捉弄他的。  
凯文的练习场地就在后院，帕西瓦尔和纽特一起送了他这套装备，两位爸爸向来开明与民主，几乎是无条件支持孩子们的兴趣，所以家里除了“练箭场”还有“烘焙坊”。  
凯文站定，拉开弓箭，他精瘦的身躯结实而有力，眼神凌厉坚定，嘴唇稍稍抿起。克雷登斯就在他不远处，看着他的弟弟，就连克雷登斯自己都不知道他看向凯文的眼神有多专注。  
射箭这件事情对凯文来说好像有莫大的吸引力，他可以就这么练习一下午，于是克雷登斯在他身边陪了一下午。  
最后一箭，凯文突然转移了方向，他将准头对向克雷登斯。可怜的男孩一瞬间惊惶失措，他张着嘴巴憋了半天，才发着抖说出一句话：“别这样，凯文。”  
凯文对他笑了笑，放下了箭：“你想学吗，克雷登斯？我可以教你。”  
“不……不想。”  
这个回答不让人吃惊，凯文随意扯了个表情，弯腰收拾他的东西。  
他依旧穿着十四岁时候的T恤，那衣服让他的腰露出一小截，洁白紧实的腹肌若隐若现，克雷登斯不自觉地被弟弟的身体吸引了目光。  
克雷登斯羡慕凯文，他的外貌，他的身材，他的特长，他玩弄别人的本事。  
“我想洗个澡，你能帮我放热水吗。”这是命令句，克雷登斯点点头。  
凯文有时候喜欢淋浴，有时候喜欢泡澡。不过一般他选择淋浴是因为这方便他手淫。克雷登斯知道他这个习惯，是通过无数次经历总结出来的。  
每次凯文淋浴之后，墙上的瓷砖总是会沾上男孩的液体，头几次克雷登斯会脸红着清理掉，后来这就成为了理所当然的职责。  
所以当克雷登斯问凯文是想要泡澡还是淋浴时，相当于他在问弟弟是否会手淫。凯文的答案当然是肯定的。  
克雷登斯不知道凯文哪里来的精力，他处在凯文这个年纪的时候，从不会有这种源源不断的欲望，哪怕想着帕西瓦尔。  
其实克雷登斯也会好奇，凯文的性幻想对象是谁，但他永远不会问。

那天晚上凯文突然发起烧。  
克雷登斯在半夜听见了凯文的呻吟，一开始他以为弟弟又在自慰，后来他隐约听到凯文呼唤他的名字，小声、带着软弱的求助。  
克雷登斯进了凯文的房间，男孩见到哥哥后安静下来，他没什么劲，只能轻声说：“我不舒服，哥哥。”  
克雷登斯坐在凯文的床边，他侧着身子去摸凯文的额头，男孩的温度的确有点高，他回忆起白天凯文那身着装，当时天已经有些凉了，他应该提醒弟弟加衣服的。  
“帮我拿些药好吗？”凯文请求着。  
他为数不多会请求克雷登斯的时刻。  
“我想，我应该告诉纽特。”  
纽特对于家里的药物管理严格，克雷登斯曾误食过他放在柜子里的药，导致了过敏，虽然不太严重，但把纽特吓坏了。  
凯文睁开眼睛看了看克雷登斯，他虽然什么也没说，但克雷登斯感觉自己再次被嘲笑了。他什么都要“问纽特”、“告诉纽特”的行为，让他看起来像个巨婴。  
“我不需要纽特，哥哥，我只需要吃片药，”凯文顿了一下，声音软下来，“还有你。”  
克雷登斯应该知道的，凯文嘴里从来不会吐出真诚的甜言蜜语，但他仍然甘于被骗，实际上可以说，他每次都相信凯文的“真心”，就像每次都原谅丈夫出轨的妻子。  
他顺从了凯文，悄悄去拿了药和冰袋，这次他反复看了两遍说明书才敢把药揣进口袋里。  
凯文拒绝坐起来喝药，他说他难受得厉害，克雷登斯只好拿了根吸管插进杯子里，然后把药放进凯文的嘴里。  
克雷登斯微凉的手指碰到了他弟弟高于常温的嘴唇，凯文张开嘴用舌头将药给卷了走，他濡湿的舌头若有若无地划过克雷登斯的手指。  
酥麻奇异的感觉从指尖流向克雷登斯全身。他觉得他的弟弟像大章鱼，把他缠得透不过气。  
吃过药的凯文闭上眼睛，克雷登斯坐在了地上，他打算在这里守着弟弟。  
凯文却睁开了眼睛，看着克雷登斯说：“你可以和我一起睡。”  
毫无疑问，又是一个命令句。  
克雷登斯小心地上床，钻进了被子，他和凯文之间的距离几乎可以再躺一个小孩，而他一动也不敢动。  
中途克雷登斯被自己僵硬的睡姿给累醒了，他侧过头看着自己的弟弟，凯文同样保持着那个姿势，他的呼吸平缓了很多，月光洒在他的脸上让他看起来柔和而无害，几乎有那么一瞬间克雷登斯觉得他曾经的小天使回来了（事实上凯文从来不是天使）。克雷登斯探了探凯文的额头，也许是因为药效，那里已经不在发烫；为了保险起见他想试试凯文身上的温度，这个决定让克雷登斯有些犹豫，最终他还是伸出手去触碰凯文的胳膊。  
克雷登斯感受到了凯文年轻的气息——他连身躯都是那么的充满活力，和自己是如此不同。凯文的皮肤光滑，肌肉的线条在克雷登斯手掌成型，这样的触感让克雷登斯着迷——他从未亲密接触过自己以外的人，更何况是凯文。  
克雷登斯不小心碰到了凯文腰部的皮肤，他赶紧收回自己的手，仔细观察了一阵弟弟，确认他未被惊醒后才放心睡去。  
第二天早上，克雷登斯刚一睁眼就看见了凯文撑着头在看自己，这吓了他一跳。  
凯文对着他笑笑，然后掀被子起床，克雷登斯注意到凯文什么也没穿，他圆翘的屁股暴露在哥哥眼前，一点也不觉得害羞。  
显而易见的，凯文退烧了。  
吃早餐的时候纽特和帕西瓦尔对作夜的事情一无所知，他们和往常一样跟孩子们打着招呼。凯文只和帕西瓦尔讲话，偶尔瞟向纽特的眼神让克雷登斯感觉不舒服，他知道自己的弟弟一向不喜欢纽特，可是其中的原因他从来猜不出来。  
病好的凯文变回了恶魔，昨晚那个脆弱的小男孩仿佛是个梦幻泡影，只存在于克雷登斯的记忆里。  
时间还早，克雷登斯提出送凯文上学。他有一辆老式的二手车，他存了几个月的钱买下来的。  
凯文坐在副驾上，脸上没什么表情，他看着自己的哥哥扣安全带，启动，放手刹，然后开口说：“他们什么都不知道。”  
“什么？”克雷登斯疑惑地偏过头问弟弟。  
“你不‘告诉纽特’的话，他们就什么都不会知道。”凯文脸上的表情明摆着是在嘲笑他的蠢哥哥是胆小鬼。  
“你经常隐瞒吗，凯文？”克雷登斯紧紧握着方向盘，问凯文。  
“也许你问‘你说过实话吗？’我的回答会比较简单。”  
“这样……”  
“‘这样不好，’”凯文打断了克雷登斯的话，然后学着他的语气说，“‘你不该欺骗纽特，作为家人要坦诚相待。’你准备这样说吗？把纽特四年前说过的话重复一遍？”  
男孩的话让克雷登斯不知道如何回答，他感到了难堪和羞辱，凯文让他越发觉得自己就像还含着奶嘴的婴孩，用尽一切办法去讨纽特欢心。  
凯文盯着克雷登斯，用看猎物的眼神：“还是说，听妈咪的话能让你龌龊内心的罪恶感减少一点？”  
克雷登斯的手指因为用力而发白，他将车停在校园门口，凯文笑嘻嘻地下了车。此时此刻克雷登斯才感到了后悔，后悔仅仅十分钟的路程他还要载凯文。想要好好相处只是他一个人单方面的头脑发热而已。  
克雷登斯看着走进了校园的白衣少年，他的鼻子发酸，眼泪终于掉了下来。  
凯文还是发现了，他明明藏得那么小心那么隐秘，可凯文总是有把他的心给剥出来的能力。  
回家的路上克雷登斯已经在计划要如何逃走了，尽管他不舍——无论是帕西瓦尔还是纽特，甚至在这一刻他都在回忆小时候的凯文；拿几件衣服，销毁那本日记，然后给爸爸们写一封信，告诉他们他有多爱他们，多感谢他们。  
克雷登斯匆匆把车停进车库，用袖子随意抹了眼泪，跑着回到了房间。  
日记不见了。  
克雷登斯第一次和凯文一样，将自己的房间翻了个底朝天，他同样对凯文的房间也这么做了，但是那本该死的日记还是不见踪影。  
在凯文放学前的所有时间里，克雷登斯都在找那个本子，他的心脏承受不起这样的事情，眼泪几乎就没停下过。  
当他终于接受日记不见这个事实后，克雷登斯默默把房间整理好，然后去接凯文。  
这次他没开车，他需要时间和凯文谈谈。


	4. Chapter 4

学生们几乎全离开了凯文才慢悠悠走出校门，克雷登斯一眼就看见了他。哥哥少有的直视着凯文的眼睛朝他快步走去。  
凯文的嘴角向一侧翘起，懒洋洋地看着他的哥哥。  
克雷登斯练习了无数遍的“狠话”在看见凯文的笑之后全咽回了肚子里，他好不容易建立的气势也崩塌瓦解。  
“我们需要谈谈，凯文。”克雷登斯说。  
“唔。”凯文从嗓子里挤出一个声，等着克雷登斯继续。  
“我…”克雷登斯深吸了一口气，“你…你把我的东西放到哪了？”  
凯文歪了歪脑袋，看着克雷登斯：“你的东西？你是指那个记满了你幻想的东西吗？‘我的帕西’，这种恶心的东西你也写得出来！”  
凯文笑了两声，继续说：“你是说这个吗，我的哥哥？你的日记本？”  
克雷登斯无法抑制地发着抖。  
“我忘记把它藏哪儿了。”  
凯文向前走，他和克雷登斯之间拉开了一段距离。克雷登斯捏紧了拳头好让自己不要在街上哭出来。  
“也许你能帮我想起来它被我放在哪了。”凯文站住，扭过头对克雷登斯说。  
这相当于是在和一个恶魔做交意。克雷登斯此时就像站在十字路口，召唤出了一个恶魔，恶魔说，要么你和我交易，要么你就去死吧。  
克雷登斯无牵无挂，也许死去对他来说还是个比较轻松的方式。  
“你不帮我也可以的哥哥，”凯文说，用真诚的语气，“而我会在饭桌上为爸爸们朗诵我今天背诵的优美文章，来自作家克雷登斯·格雷夫斯，妈咪一定会为你正在创作这件事感到开心的。”  
克雷登斯的心脏仿佛被瞬间冻结。  
凯文的眼睛亮起来，接着道：“你猜怎么着，爹地听完我的背诵会恶心地把上周吃的东西都吐出来，而妈咪，他最爱最爱的那个孩子，竟然想和他的爱人睡觉，妈咪会难过地哭出来。  
“克雷登斯，你不知道妈咪哭起来的样子吧。”  
凯文的音调冷了下来：“妈咪哭起来很好看。”  
克雷登斯哭了，他弓着背，想要把自己的脸缩进胸腔里。  
凯文还在自顾自说着话：“好孩子不会让妈咪哭。所以克雷登斯，你要不要帮我？”  
死亡对克雷登斯来说，不是件什么值得害怕的事情；可是被讨厌却让克雷登斯无法忍受。他生命的前十五年一直被人厌恶着，直到纽特和帕西瓦尔给了他关爱，带着他认识到了温暖而且富有善意的人们，和爸爸们生活的这几年里他慢慢忘记了曾经包裹住他的恶意。  
其实旁人对克雷登斯的嘲笑或者厌恶他都能无动于衷，要不然他就不会每天忍受着学生们的目光来接凯文了，也不会在凯文欺负他那么多次后依然包容凯文；他唯独承受不起被爸爸们讨厌，哪怕在他死后。

 

克雷登斯是个脆弱易碎的孩子，他的内心柔软善良却已经被玛丽揉捏变形，只怕难以恢复成常人该有的样子。但纽特总是对他抱有莫名的信心，当克雷登斯第一次踏入家门，纽特在他身上就几乎注入了全部的爱。  
帕西瓦尔在最初实在无法理解自己爱人对克雷登斯特别的照顾。那家孤儿院他们去过几次，帕西瓦尔不喜欢里面的一切，包括克雷登斯。  
但纽特是那么心疼那个孩子，他的眼睛一直放在缩在角落里的男孩，克雷登斯被孤立，胆小畏缩的样子让纽特想起了小时候的自己，当然了，和克雷登斯比起来，那时候的纽特还是幸运太多，他至少有健全的家庭，被孤立这件事止于他踏出校门的那一刻。  
因此纽特考虑了几天后决定收养克雷登斯，帕西瓦尔虽然不太理解，但出于对纽特的全然信任，他接受了这个决定。  
凯文的到来，倒是有些模糊不清，让两人都捉摸不透。  
凯文这孩子对帕西瓦尔有种天生的亲近，他敢在第二次见面的时候就攀上帕西瓦尔的脖子，给了男人一个结实而且依赖的拥抱。  
然后他在帕西瓦尔的怀里对着纽特叫了声“妈咪”，他黑黝黝的眼睛盯着纽特，这个十二岁的小孩让纽特感觉不是很舒服。  
就这样，凯文来到了他们家。  
而且从此以后再也没有叫过纽特“妈咪”，他的甜美在那一天终止。  
并不是说纽特有喜欢被叫“妈咪”的癖好，但是这个称呼代表着一种联系，类似于连接凯文和他的纽带。可是凯文单方面剪掉这根带子，单方面疏远了纽特。  
虽然纽特极力让自己一碗水端平，但凯文太难相处了，他似笑非笑的样子让纽特害怕，他从不愿意真正的让什么人进入他的内心去，凯文的眼神里有很多情绪，但纽特从来猜不透他。  
凯文在一开始还会陷害克雷登斯，这是纽特非常难以忍受的一点，甚至于这触到了他的底线。可是纽特没有证据，他也不想对凯文太过严厉，他连自己都没有发现的是，他想让凯文喜欢他，或者能对他像对帕西瓦尔那样也行。  
所以纽特只能尽自己最大努力忽视凯文对克雷登斯的伤害，转而去安慰克雷登斯，用自己的关心弥补凯文对他的伤害。  
纽特自认平衡的天平早就歪了，歪向凯文还是克雷登斯，没人分得清。  
克雷登斯在确认没有大学肯录取自己后病了一场。那几天纽特为了照顾克雷登斯搬去了凯文的房间——克雷登斯的床躺不下两个人，他只有睡在凯文床上。  
那是纽特第一次和凯文如此亲近。他在检查了一遍克雷登斯的情况后回了凯文的卧室，然后躺在床上将凯文搂在怀里，给他讲了自己在世界各国游历时经历的故事。  
凯文安静地听着，他微卷的头发挠的纽特颈窝有些痒，于是他用手顺了顺男孩的头发，男孩扭过头看纽特，突然露出了一个局促的笑。  
纽特开心起来，他大着胆子亲吻了凯文的头顶。  
半夜里纽特几乎两个小时就要去检查一次克雷登斯的情况，他当然吵醒了凯文，凯文背对纽特躺着，他的手攥紧了被单，睡前眼里含着的快乐早就消失不见。  
凯文讨厌克雷登斯，讨厌纽特。  
纽特不明白前一天还窝在自己怀里的乖巧男孩怎么突然对自己冷漠无礼，他试着修复他们之间的问题，可也只能看着凯文离他越来越远。

克雷登斯乖乖跟着凯文回了家，而纽特意外的在家，他热情地迎接了男孩们，克雷登斯能从纽特轻快的动作判断出他的又一部作品也许快要出版了。  
本来纽特以为凯文会拒绝他的这个拥抱，但凯文没有。他回抱住了纽特，手臂稍稍收紧，将男人压向自己的怀抱。纽特感觉到了儿子的动作，虽然那轻微到非常容易被忽视。  
男人很开心——为他与儿子重新建立了“良好的”父子关系。  
可他又怎么知道凯文的每一次主动示好只是为了让自己下一步的计划更容易一些。  
克雷登斯在厨房帮纽特准备晚餐，实际上应该是反过来的，纽特从来不擅长做饭——英国人的通病，他们能将美味的原材料变成黑暗料理，因此克雷登斯在厨房占了主导地位，他忙得打转，只有他自己心里清楚，他是做了一个自己很忙的假象，为了避免和纽特的四目相对。  
八点钟帕西瓦尔回到家，穿着整齐三件套的男人只来得及将西装脱下，就迫不及待地坐到了餐桌旁，他为自己的晚归道歉，接着纽特宣布了克雷登斯猜到的好消息——他的新书马上要出版了。  
克雷登斯机械地举着酒杯和爸爸们碰了杯，他的杯子还未收回就被凯文半路截住，男孩似笑非笑地拿自己的高脚杯碰了一下克雷登斯的，玻璃碰撞发出“叮”的一声脆响，克雷登斯吓得将杯子收回，猛喝了一口红酒，而凯文看着他无声地笑起来，眼睛眯成了一条缝。  
晚餐吃了一个多小时，纽特喝了挺多酒，他的脸泛着好看的红色，绿灰色的眸子在暖色灯光下仿佛是最闪亮的宝石，他快乐地和帕西瓦尔说着什么，帕西瓦尔微笑看着自己的爱人，偶尔搭上两句话，逗得纽特笑起来。  
克雷登斯喜欢纽特的笑容，他本该嫉妒的，嫉妒帕西瓦尔只对纽特一个人的柔情蜜意，但他也知道自己没有资格，何况纽特是世界上最温暖的人，他就像克雷登斯的守护天使。  
后来纽特有些醉了，他被帕西瓦尔带上楼，帕西瓦尔拜托两个孩子帮他收拾一下餐桌，克雷登斯赶紧答应。  
凯文则回了自己房间。克雷登斯不知道自己弟弟总是在房间里做什么，他今天翻找凯文的房间时，除了一堆意义不明的光盘外什么有用的东西都没发现，除了那台笔记本电脑，可他永远不会去碰那东西。  
克雷登斯收拾好一切已经将近夜里十一点，他将厨房的小夜灯打开后上了楼。  
在睡觉之前他敲了敲凯文的门，希望能再求求男孩，可没人回应他，克雷登斯只好躺回床上，努力说服自己入睡。  
被开门声惊醒，克雷登斯看看床头的小闹钟，上面显示凌晨12:23，凯文站在门边。  
他背着月光，克雷登斯看不见他的表情，却能看见他亮晶晶的眼眸。克雷登斯坐起来，他和凯文对视，时间仿佛静止了，过了好一会儿，凯文才发出低哑的声音：“他们在做爱。”  
克雷登斯知道他在说爸爸们。  
“告诉我，克雷登斯，你是不是会想象着帕西瓦尔操你然后射精？”  
“凯文……”克雷登斯的嗓子眼堵起来，他难受得说不出话，“别这样。”  
“你是玻璃吗？是不是只要是个男人的老二你都会喜欢？”  
不，不是的。克雷登斯将自己缩起来，他再一次没用地哭出来，他把头埋进膝盖里，泪水在被子上形成一摊水渍。  
“被老二插屁眼会让你高潮吗，哥哥？”  
凯文用一个个问句撕碎克雷登斯，他抖得厉害，哭声被他强压在喉咙里。  
“你的哭声就像被操到高潮的纽特，他也是这么哭的，”凯文居高临下看着克雷登斯，“多奇妙的巧合。”  
凯文继续说：“你喜欢我的身体，昨天晚上你摸我，我感觉到了。”  
“你就这么饥渴吗，哥哥？”  
“你想让我操你吗？”  
“像帕西瓦尔操纽特那样，让你哭出来。或者口活也不错，你红色的嘴唇天生就是用来含老二的吧，哥哥？”  
“够了，凯文！”克雷登斯抬起头，他看着凯文的眼神可不算是友善，但凯文却笑了。  
“你好像还没搞清楚，只有你帮我，我才能找到那本日记啊，我的哥哥。”  
“还是说，你想让爸爸们讨厌你，即使你死了，坟墓也会被唾液淹没。”  
“好好考虑考虑吧，哥哥，”凯文走回房间，在关门前对依然缩成一团的克雷登斯说，“晚安，好梦。”


	5. Chapter 5

这段时间纽特空闲下来，他的事情助理就能做好，这让他有了更多时间陪伴孩子们，尽管克雷登斯已经工作，凯文也即将成年，但纽特总觉得他们还小，甚至在心里描绘过无数次两个孩子小婴儿时期的样子。  
接凯文放学的事情交给了纽特。  
帕西瓦尔一直不明白为什么凯文总是需要有人接他回家，要知道别的孩子早在小学就学会了自己坐校车，况且凯文的学校离家不过十分钟路程。  
但凯文就是执着于此，一开始他是为了让同学们替他嘲弄他的蠢哥哥，后来克雷登斯就把这件事当做了工作——到点就要上班打卡，要不然老板会不高兴。  
纽特将凯文当做了幼稚园的孩子，而他是“不负责任的”爸爸，一旦有空闲时间，便找一切机会弥补，就差带着两个孩子去游乐园、动物园或者水族馆。  
因此当纽特在晚饭时间提出要接凯文时，男孩明显愣了一下，然后抬眼看了看他的哥哥，克雷登斯疑惑地看着纽特，凯文嚼碎了嘴里的西兰花后慢悠悠地回答：“随便你。”  
帕西瓦尔因为凯文对纽特无礼的态度而皱眉，纽特实在太宠凯文了，向来懂得如何与孩子相处的纽特唯独难以把握凯文，不过凯文已经不算是孩子了，他逐渐走入了纽特最不擅长的领域——成年人。  
拿对待小孩的态度去对待一个阴晴不定捉摸不透的准成年人显然是不明智且不合适的，可纽特一直发现不了其中差异，他的态度导致帕西瓦尔的难做。  
一方面帕西瓦尔不希望孩子们的成长环境太过松懈，另一方面他也想与孩子们做朋友。  
而帕西瓦尔忙于工作，他不能回家后就对孩子们的行为进行一堆批判，因此一些无伤大雅的小毛病他都放任不管。  
关于凯文的无礼，帕西瓦尔和纽特谈过好几次，可他的爱人总是选择宽容，善良的纽特告诉帕西瓦尔，每当他想起凯文在孤儿院也许会遭到的对待他就心里难过，纽特说那不是小孩子应当承受的，即使凯文对他有着莫名的敌意，但他依然相信凯文是个好孩子。

但好孩子不会在心里策划阴谋，好孩子不会记录爸爸们每次做爱时他对那场景的幻想，好孩子也不会让“妈咪”哭——凯文自己说的，因此他不是好孩子，他一直都知道。  
凯文走出校园后看见了纽特，他意识到纽特真的来接他了。  
男人站在夕阳下，阳光洒在他的头顶，蓬乱的姜色头发仿佛戴上了一圈天使的光环。  
凯文在心里嗤笑，他眼前这个“神圣”男人在床上可没有这么圣洁，他不止一次在爸爸们做爱时偷听到帕西瓦尔对纽特在床上表现的称赞。  
不过天使不就是用来玷污的么。  
纽特在凯文身边絮絮叨叨，他批评了凯文的着装，然后说到圣诞节，没讲几句他又扯到了自己的新书，快到家时纽特问凯文周末有没有安排。  
凯文斜睨纽特，说：“你希望我有安排吗？”  
纽特被凯文的问句弄的有些不知所措，他不知道要如何回答自己的养子，只好红着脸支支吾吾：“唔，如果，如果你有事，就去做你的事，不用管我。”  
然后扯了一个尴尬勉强而急促的笑。  
“我没事。”  
和纽特相反，凯文给了他的爸爸一个大大的微笑，嘴角勾起完美的弧度。  
凯文满意自己父亲的反应。纽特总是容易脸红，以及惊惶失措。  
凯文想要把他的父亲形容成一头鹿，可爱而害羞的鹿。  
那么他就是猎人，慢慢接近这美丽的生灵，然后抓住他。  
纽特开门的时候钥匙滑落到地上，凯文帮他捡了起来，交还给纽特时，手指在男人手心划过。  
凯文看着纽特进屋的背影，他的心脏被什么情绪胀满，凯文甚至觉得自己就快无法自制了。  
他想要毁掉纽特，如此迫切地想毁掉他，让他失声痛哭，再也无法过正常的生活。

凯文决定做几天乖孩子，至于“乖”怎么定义，这取决于他自己。  
但他一如既往地折磨克雷登斯。  
凯文半夜跑进克雷登斯的房间里，把他的哥哥给吵醒，然后让克雷登斯给他“讲故事”。  
他蹲在克雷登斯床前，仰着头，像最无害的小孩子，睁着天真的眼睛，问他的哥哥：“你是怎么想着帕西瓦尔手淫的？”  
克雷登斯不可思议地看着他。  
“告诉我，哥哥。”  
克雷登斯的手紧紧揪着被单，他不敢反抗眼前的恶魔，否则他的秘密下一秒就会被昭告天下。  
而凯文尤其喜欢用“性”这个东西逗弄他的哥哥。  
他发现了，克雷登斯和纽特之间的共同点——看起来是离“性”最远的人群：一个是蠢得就像根本不会用手去取悦自己；一个圣洁得和天使一样，就是这样的两个人，一旦想象他们在性事上的样子，就会上瘾。  
凯文不得不承认，他有点上瘾了。  
“你会想象帕西瓦尔给你口交吗？还是你给他口交？”  
克雷登斯在挣扎要不要告诉凯文。  
“会想象他操你吗？用他的老二，操到你射精。”  
“别说了，凯文。”  
“你是处男吧哥哥，不仅下面的嘴，上面的一定也没吃过男人的老二。”  
凯文站了起来，他脱下自己的底裤，把阴茎暴露在克雷登斯的眼前。  
克雷登斯猜出来凯文要做什么，但他不敢相信，向后退着，然后抵到了墙。  
凯文扶住了阴茎，将它正对克雷登斯，接着用另一只手去揽克雷登斯的头。  
“别逼我扯你的头发，哥哥。”  
克雷登斯含住了凯文的阴茎，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。  
凯文摸了摸克雷登斯的头，在他眨眼的那一瞬间，脑子里窜进了夕阳下的纽特，男人微微歪着头朝他笑。  
凯文狠狠向前顶，他的阴茎顶到了克雷登斯的喉咙，男孩条件反射地干呕。  
克雷登斯毫无技巧可言，凯文感到索然无味，他还不如用自己的手。但他还是射了出来，他故意把精液全洒在了克雷登斯的被子上，然后和他的哥哥道晚安。  
克雷登斯取下被套，扔到了地上，可他还是觉得盖在身上的被子有凯文的味道，他的嘴里也是，手上也是，整个房间里充斥的全是凯文的气味。  
他流着泪睡着了。  
克雷登斯做了一个梦，梦里的凯文揽着他的脖子，两个人一起去了街角的面包店，克雷登斯为凯文做了一个生日蛋糕，当他拿刀为弟弟切下一块蛋糕时，从蛋糕的内部流出了鲜红的血液。克雷登斯吓得扔掉了刀具，他张着嘴却喊不出来，凯文在一旁笑到弯腰，过了好一会儿，他才说话：“哥哥，你把他的头切掉了。”  
谁的头？  
克雷登斯思考着，下一秒就惊醒了。  
天刚微亮，四周静得只有他的呼吸声。  
克雷登斯发了几秒钟的呆，然后用最快的速度穿好衣服，抱着那团被套去卫生间，想要趁爸爸们起来之前把凯文的精液洗掉。  
他却在卫生间门口撞见了帕西瓦尔。  
男人刚上过厕所，还犯着迷糊，头发随意搭在脑袋上，身上只套了件丝绸睡袍，敞着没系，克雷登斯一眼扫到了男人内裤下的鼓包。  
然后不可抑制得脸红了。  
帕西瓦尔和克雷登斯道了早安，男孩羞愧地几乎要立刻逃走，他死死抓着被套，希望不要被帕西瓦尔看见。  
墨菲定律的存在当然是有意义的，所以克雷登斯担心的事情发生了。  
帕西瓦尔注意到克雷登斯坏里的被套，他下意识地伸出手去拿，好扔进离他更近的洗衣机里，男孩却怎么也不肯撒手。帕西瓦尔根本没想那么多，他充斥着困倦的脑子不允许太多的思考，他直接将男孩手里的那团布扯了过来，他想早点回床上再睡一会儿。  
然后帕西瓦尔看见了那些斑斑点点的痕迹，作为男人他再清楚不过那是什么了，同时也瞬间清醒了许多。  
两个人面对面尴尬地站着，克雷登斯脸红的像螃蟹，他甚至觉得自己在冒烟；帕西瓦尔则暗自惊叹了两秒他养子的量，接着开口说：“呃…我理解你克雷登斯，有需求是很正常的，但是…下次注意点，别再弄到被子上了。”  
克雷登斯点点头。  
“那你把这块洗洗，”格雷夫斯的手指在那块干透的精液上打着圈，“然后再放进洗衣机，好吗？”  
男孩再次点头。  
凯文趴在门上，隐隐听到了这段对话，他太喜欢这个小意外，生活总是会给人许多惊喜，凯文甚至有点开始喜欢克雷登斯了，克雷登斯也会给他惊喜。  
在发现克雷登斯这个“玩具”有新玩法后，凯文的确如他所想——做了乖孩子。他心情不错，对纽特的态度稍微恭敬，而这足以让纽特开心好几天。


	6. Chapter 6

周五，纽特带着孩子们出去了。  
他告别少年时代有十几年了，所以纽特并不知道现在的孩子对什么感兴趣，巧的是克雷登斯和凯文也不知道。  
纽特只好先领着他们去吃午饭，然后看了一场无聊的电影。  
那电影讲的什么纽特不知道——放到三分之一的时候他就睡着了。  
凯文对沉闷的东西兴趣缺缺，克雷登斯反而津津有味。凯文侧过头看克雷登斯的脸，那张脸长得不丑，只是克雷登斯太自卑，老把自己藏在阴影下，自卑的心理和自卑的表情实在让人难以喜欢他。  
凯文玩了一会儿自己的手，然后又偏过头看哥哥，接着把手放在了克雷登斯的裆部。  
克雷登斯惊得几乎要跳起来了。  
“嘘，”凯文轻轻地开口，“你不会想让妈咪发现的，不是吗？”  
凯文揉着克雷登斯的阴茎，感受那小家伙在自己手里的变化，他把克雷登斯的裤链拉开，只隔了层内裤薄薄的料，用手描绘他哥哥尺寸不小的家伙。  
这样羞耻的刺激竟然让克雷登斯硬得比平时都快，他咬紧下唇，手握成拳，指甲都快扣破了手心，忍着没有发出喘息。  
凯文刺激着克雷登斯的阴茎和阴囊，当电影里的男女主角在床上接吻缠绵时，克雷登斯射进了内裤*。  
他还是没忍住哼哼了两声，还好纽特没醒。  
电影结束后，克雷登斯包着一内裤的精液，没干透的粘稠液体糊满了他的下体，让他感觉异常难受。克雷登斯努力表现出正常，他成功地没让纽特发现他的不对劲。  
纽特又带着他们去吃了晚餐，凯文依旧喜欢把烤面包的内芯掏出来揉成一颗颗小球堆在餐盘里也不吃。克雷登斯要了和纽特一样的牛排，他小心地把牛排切块，分了一大半给凯文。  
凯文难得地对他道谢，他的手在桌子底下捏了一把克雷登斯可怜的阴茎，惹来男孩一阵战栗，并且条件反射地夹紧了凯文的手。  
凯文抽出自己的手，丢给了克雷登斯一个嘲讽的表情。  
纽特完全不知道餐桌下发生了什么，他只顾着开心，在喝下一口红酒后，对男孩说：“今天很开心不是吗？我们以后可以……”  
“以后可以不用再举行这样的‘聚会’了，”凯文擦了擦嘴，“这样的‘聚会’很无趣，我们都清楚…”  
凯文顿了一下，忽视纽特有些惊讶的脸：“你在电影院睡着了。带我们出来不过是个形式，好让你心里觉得和‘儿子们’又亲近了一点，然后你会装作不在意地问起克雷登斯的工作，再问问我的学校生活，最后可能会揽着我们的肩膀回到家里去，表现得我们就像‘哥们儿’那样亲密。”  
纽特愣在一边，他在写作时的清晰逻辑面对凯文就完全派不上用场，他微微张着嘴，窘迫的模样让他觉得自己是个傻瓜。  
“这会让你的愧疚减轻吗？”凯文继续说，“对于‘献身于工作而无暇顾及孩子们’的愧疚会得到解放吧，用你自欺欺人的方式。”  
纽特用了这辈子最强大的定力才没有上演一出“中年男人餐厅失控，向儿子泼洒红酒”的闹剧。实际上这也因为他的大脑无法思考，当凯文说出这么些几乎剜出他心脏的话来。  
三个人一路沉默回了家，凯文直接缩回他的房间，克雷登斯陪着纽特坐在沙发上。  
电视机开着，上面在放广告，欢乐嘈杂的背景声只能衬得纽特更加悲伤，他夹着烟的手在颤抖，另一只手拿着酒杯，杯里的液体同样在摇摇晃晃。  
克雷登斯很少看见他的爸爸这样放纵自己——纽特偶尔喝酒，几乎不抽烟。  
男孩坐在纽特旁边，他的手里捏着烟灰缸，纽特抖着手往自己嘴里送烟，脆弱的烟灰被他的动作弄得散落在衣服上和沙发上。  
纽特的眼睛湿了，蕴着泪水，他的声音哽着，就像闷在被子里说话：“我……我是个差劲的父亲吗，克雷登斯？”  
“不，您是最好的人。”  
纽特看着克雷登斯，说：“谢谢你。”  
克雷登斯看着纽特的眼泪划过脸庞。  
他的脑袋里闪过一句话：“妈咪哭起来很美。”  
“这件事，不要告诉帕西瓦尔好吗？”纽特脆弱而颤抖着请求眼前的男孩，“凯文，他只是，只是青春期，我会想办法的。”  
克雷登斯答应了。  
可这是错误的决定。

克雷登斯不知道纽特最终是如何处理这件事的，总之在几天后，他发现凯文和纽特的关系恢复了。  
圣诞节在克雷登斯的期盼下终于到来。  
平安夜，四个人坐在客厅的沙发上拆礼物，圣诞树上的小彩灯一闪一闪，克雷登斯觉得那明亮快乐得就跟他现在的心情一样。  
克雷登斯得到了一只灰色的小兔子——纽特送他的。  
在克雷登斯看见兔子后，纽特难为情地一直在跟他道歉，他说自己从来不擅长选礼物，然后小心翼翼地说希望克雷登斯喜欢。  
克雷登斯当然喜欢，他被兔子吸引得几乎没有听见纽特的道歉，克雷登斯用手去戳了戳小兔子，它不怕生，抱着男孩的手想当做萝卜啃。  
克雷登斯低声笑起来，他一直都想要宠物，但他从来不敢提出。男孩把注意力从兔子身上挪开，然后跟纽特道谢，他犹豫了一下下，张开双臂抱住了纽特。  
正试着帕西瓦尔送的新弓的凯文冷眼瞟了纽特笑起来的脸，他的“妈咪”抱着克雷登斯，手指顺着男孩的头发，脸上的雀斑和笑纹被灯光衬得更明显了些。  
真丑。凯文想。  
一瞬间，凯文挂上了他最真诚的假笑，走到坐在沙发上的帕西瓦尔面前，直接坐到男人的腿上，给了爸爸一个实实在在的拥抱，他把头埋进了男人的颈窝，深深吸了一口气，男人身上干净凛冽的气味窜进凯文的肺里，此时凯文似乎有些理解克雷登斯喜欢帕西瓦尔的原因了；凯文微凉的鼻尖擦过帕西瓦尔的耳侧，他将刚刚吸进肺里的气缓缓呼出，气息像小蚂蚁般爬过帕西瓦尔的耳朵，接着一部分来到后颈，一部分溜进敞开的衣领，落在锁骨上。他满意地发现了爸爸的耳朵有些微红。  
凯文的头在帕西瓦尔颈间动了动，就像撒娇的小孩那样，让自己的脸更贴近爸爸的皮肤，故意在这个过程中将嘴唇反复磨蹭帕西瓦尔的脖子。他的身子在帕西瓦尔怀里扭动，那动作自然，真的像一个儿子亲昵地和爸爸拥抱那样。  
但他在拿自己的阴茎去顶帕西瓦尔的小腹，他的那里没有硬，想必帕西瓦尔不会多想。  
帕西瓦尔看见纽特望向他们的疑惑的眼神后，不着痕迹地将凯文推开了。  
凯文退出帕西瓦尔的怀抱，再次甜美地感谢了爸爸，他其实想亲亲男人，但那似乎有些过分，有被他们看出来的风险。  
不过这样也足够了，凯文对着一直在看他的纽特露出一个绝对是挑衅的笑容。


	7. Chapter 7

纽特背对着帕西瓦尔躺着，他的爱人老早就陷入了睡眠，平稳的呼吸声轻轻地传进纽特的耳朵里。  
纽特睁着眼，他试过了无数种方式逼迫自己睡觉，可无数次失败了。他总觉得自己触及到了什么东西，一个模糊的、带着不详之感的影子，那个影子伴随着凯文的笑容。男孩的笑像是最毒最美艳的花朵，勾引着人去碰他，然后释放出剧毒。  
凯文究竟想要什么？  
纽特带着这个问题最终还是沉入睡眠。

克雷登斯的兔子不见了。  
他找遍了家里的每个角落，甚至大着胆子去询问邻居有没有看见他的小兔子。  
那只可爱的小东西就这么凭空消失了，克雷登斯发誓他有锁好小兔子的笼子，他还在睡前和兔子说了晚安，那时凯文在他身后骂他蠢货。  
纽特在得知这件事后，陪着克雷登斯找了一下午，最终两个人只能放弃，纽特说会再给克雷登斯买一只宠物的，一只乖乖的，不会乱跑的宠物。  
克雷登斯摇摇头，谢过爸爸的好意。  
他的脑子里是凯文骂他蠢货的样子，克雷登斯不知道该不该把他弟弟想象成那样的人，但他控制不住地认为兔子的失踪和凯文有关。  
第二天他悄悄去了后院，后院的深处是一片小森林，他进去过几次喂里面的小松鼠，但是后来松鼠却不再出现，克雷登斯也就不常去了。  
他安抚着自己快要跳出来的心脏，往树林里走去。  
“你在找什么？”凯文的声音突然出现在克雷登斯身后。  
男孩吓得跌坐在地上。  
男孩背着他的弓箭，站在克雷登斯面前，一点要去搀扶哥哥的意思都没有：“前几天我才发现自己射击活物的能力提高了不少，我觉得应该和你分享这个好消息。”  
“不过你到底在找什么，哥哥？”凯文向前走了一步。  
克雷登斯往后挪了一点。  
“你怕我吗？”凯文没给克雷登斯回答的时间，“几年前我就开始练习射击活物了，就在这片小林子里，你知道的，这里有很多适合的目标。”  
克雷登斯的牙齿快被他自己给咬碎了，他越发觉得凯文是不折不扣的恶魔。  
“妈咪喊我们吃饭了。”  
凯文说完转身走了。  
克雷登斯抱着膝盖，没用地哭起来。  
半夜的时候凯文又闯进了克雷登斯的房间，他看见哥哥还在流眼泪，眼睛都肿了起来。  
“帮我口交，克雷登斯。”  
“凯文！”克雷登斯带着哭腔低声嘶吼，他承认此刻只想把眼前的男孩撕成两半，“我不会再帮你了，你把日记的事情告诉他们也无所谓！”  
凯文挑了一下眉毛，回到自己房间，没一会儿又来到了克雷登斯床前，手里拿着一个小玻璃瓶。  
“你知道这里面是什么东西吗，克雷登斯？”凯文晃了晃瓶子，传出哗啦哗啦的声音。  
克雷登斯瞪着凯文，没说话。  
“是药啊，一天一颗，要不了多久就会下地狱，”凯文瘪瘪嘴，“或者上天堂，这取决于那个人是不是好人，不过我想纽特应该能得到去天堂的资格。你觉得呢？”  
克雷登斯抢过小药瓶，猛地摔到地上。  
“你真的很蠢，这瓶没了我可以拿到下一瓶，再下一瓶，再再下一瓶，直到你听话。”  
“哦——希望到你听话的那一天对纽特来说还不算晚，毕竟今天是倒计时的第一天。”  
凯文凑到克雷登斯的耳边继续：“想想你的兔子吧，克雷登斯。”  
克雷登斯哆哆嗦嗦去脱凯文的内裤，凯文打掉他的手，真正离开了他的房间。  
那碎掉的玻璃瓶在地上泛着冷光，白色的药片散在地上，好像在嘲笑克雷登斯的无能。

克雷登斯一直在观察凯文，他的弟弟一如既往正常生活，只是似乎表现得比以往更“甜美”一些，尤其是面对帕西瓦尔的时候。  
凯文的计划中帕西瓦尔是重要的一环，但即使是凯文也不能保证帕西瓦尔能完全按照他的规划来走，所以他准备了Plan B，一个稍微粗暴的计划，而且他已经提前把这个计划中必要存在的帮凶——克雷登斯——拿下了。  
不过凯文知道克雷登斯是定时炸弹，他已经从克雷登斯身上嗅到同类的气味，尤其是他逼迫克雷登斯时。克雷登斯这头被虐待了十几年的小野兽，一旦找回了野性，可是会比凯文他自己更可怕。但是，凯文想了想，他没什么可害怕的，两个都是不计后果的人，所以还在意后果做什么。  
以前凯文试图拉克雷登斯站在自己这一边，和自己做一对可爱的恶魔，自从他发现了克雷登斯的日记后这个念头彻彻底底打消了——这个家里能牵着克雷登斯走的只有纽特和帕西瓦尔。克雷登斯曾经的确是喜欢凯文的，但这个喜欢不足以让克雷登斯帮凯文。  
那就逼他吧，让他爆炸，让他自毁，拉着他一起下地狱。

凯文如蛰伏在草丛中的猎豹，一直在等待一个机会。  
有时他在草丛中呆得无聊了就会思考目前的两个计划，他有点贪婪，想要合并它们。  
千载难逢的机会被凯文等来了。  
一月中旬，凯文听说富兰克林一家——凯文班上家境最好、最受欢迎的孩子——准备办一个派对，而富兰克林的父母正在发愁找不到性价比较高的蛋糕店来为派对提供糕点。于是他装作不经意地掉落了一张街角面包房的宣传单在富兰克林旁边，然后在午休时请女孩子们品尝他带来的十二种不同口味的杯子蛋糕，当他注意到富兰克林看向他的视线后，再大声说出了面包店的名字。  
放学的时候，凯文看见了富兰克林把宣传单递给他的母亲，那位优雅的女士脸上露出笑容。  
两天后，克雷登斯高兴地在晚餐时告诉爸爸们，他的老板接到了一个大单，也许会给他不错的额外奖金。  
凯文也很高兴，这次是真心的。  
至于纽特那边就更容易了，男人在圣诞假之后开始忙工作，每天将近十一点半回家，凯文已经算了一周的时间。  
凯文数着日历，迎来派对的日子。实际上富兰克林和凯文根本不熟，凯文并不在那男孩的邀请范围之内，但他还是去了。  
凯文混进富兰克林家，看见了餐盘里放着刚出炉的糕点，想必派对何时结束，克雷登斯何时下班。  
他找了个角落喝酒，喝到看起来醉酒的样子，然后凑进男孩堆里，如他所料，那群男孩他们身上的酒味让他感觉更醉了。  
没人注意到凯文，没人邀请他跳舞，也没人灌他酒。  
凯文在十点四十的时候咕噜咕噜喝下半瓶啤酒，走了几步向后瘫倒。离他最近的男孩接住了他，凯文在男孩怀里乱嚷乱叫，说着没人听得懂的话，然后开始干呕，人群里传来不满的声音，说着要把他赶走。  
孩子们七手八脚在他身上摸到了手机，给通讯录里的第一个人“爸爸”打了电话，叫男人来接他的儿子，然后把凯文扔到了路边。  
帕西瓦尔看见凯文只穿着一件T恤躺在地上，醉得几乎不省人事了。  
他打横抱起男孩，男孩因为酒精而微红的眼眶、鼻尖和脸颊让他看起来竟然天真无害。凯文感受到温暖的怀抱后把头靠在帕西瓦尔的胸前，他听见男人的心脏在有力跳动着。  
凯文无声地笑起来。  
到家后，他悄悄看了眼挂钟，十一点十五。  
帕西瓦尔扶着男孩回到他的卧室，凯文勾着爸爸的脖子，像树袋熊那样不肯放手，嘴里念叨着什么，帕西瓦尔只能隐约听见一个名字——伊娃*。  
差不多五分钟后，大门开了，纽特的声音传上了楼，他叫着爱人的名字，却没得到回应。  
而帕西瓦尔还在和死不放手的凯文纠缠。  
凯文微睁着眼，那模样像一条撒娇的小狗，他够着脖子想去亲吻帕西瓦尔的嘴，喉咙里还哼哼着“伊娃”这个名字，帕西瓦尔觉得孩子多半是认错了人，他哄着凯文让他放手，凯文却粘的越紧。  
他听见了纽特上楼的声音，纽特是循着声响来找他的。  
他数着纽特的步子，在最后一刻实打实亲上了帕西瓦尔，甚至伸出了舌头。  
帕西瓦尔和纽特都愣住了。  
这下帕西瓦尔狠狠把凯文推开，他转身离开时，凯文扯住他的袖子：“伊娃，陪着我。”  
纽特沉默地回了房间，帕西瓦尔跟在他的身后。  
“纽特，他喝醉了。”  
男人没出声，但帕西瓦尔听见了抽噎声。  
“他把我当成了一个女孩，也许是他刚交的女朋友，”帕西瓦尔走到纽特面前，单膝跪在地上，仰头看着自己坐在床边的爱人，拿手擦去了纽特脸上的泪痕，“你也听见了，一个叫伊娃的女孩。”  
纽特还是没说话。  
帕西瓦尔站起来抱住了纽特：“我很抱歉，我应该一开始就强硬一些的。”  
纽特回抱住帕西瓦尔。  
他不知道是否要相信这一切，心里也已开始产生裂痕。  
凯文盯着黑乎乎的天花板，真可惜今天克雷登斯不能在现场，他可是非常想看克雷登斯的表情。  
他的计划算是成功了，凯文翻了个身，第一次激动到怎么也睡不着，这可比杀死那只兔子有意思太多。

 

*  
伊娃：《凯文怎么了》里面凯文妈妈的名字。


	8. Chapter 8

当那个想法冒出来时，纽特自己也被吓了一跳——他想让凯文离开。  
尽管凯文是他带回家的，但他曾憧憬过的男孩们和两个爸爸融洽相处的画面在看见凯文搂着帕西瓦尔脖子亲吻那刻就灰飞烟灭了。纽特是个聪明且敏感的作家，他善良但不圣母，一旦有人威胁到了他辛苦维系的东西，纽特的第一反应自然是反抗。  
不管凯文是不是故意的——考虑到他之前的所作所为，纽特认为他八成是故意的——纽特都要和帕西瓦尔好好谈谈了。  
他的爱人在那件事后就一直忙于工作，每天回家的时间几乎都是纽特刚进入睡眠之时，并且纽特也不确定自己到底做好重新信任爱人的准备没有，即使纽特知道那一切的发生都不是帕西瓦尔的错。  
因此，去凯文曾经的孤儿院也是纽特独自一人。  
院长在一堆文件的底部找到了凯文的档案，纽特注意到凯文生母的名字是伊娃，他指着女人的照片，问院长：“你能跟我说说伊娃吗？”  
院长咂咂嘴：“她是单亲妈妈，还有个失语症的女儿*，偶尔来看看凯文，但是她后来去世了，不过她不喜欢凯文，探望只是例行公事。”  
纽特回家的路上一直在心里念叨“伊娃”这个名字。  
所以，这是凯文的心结吗？即使是恋爱也要找和生母同名的女孩来做替代品吗？  
纽特问克雷登斯，在凯文的社交圈里是否有叫这个名字的女孩，克雷登斯思考了半天才迟钝地摇摇头：“我不知道。”  
男人低下头勉勉强强笑了一下，然后请求克雷登斯帮他找找这个女孩，克雷登斯问为什么要这样做，纽特只说了一半的实话：“凯文好像恋爱了，那个女孩应该叫伊娃，所以我有些好奇。”  
纽特有些不好意思地笑了笑，然后嘱咐克雷登斯：“不要告诉凯文好吗？他现在有点叛逆，我不想让他反感。”  
克雷登斯木然地点头，他实际上有些诧异，凯文谈恋爱？克雷登斯甚至可以拿自己的性命发誓，凯文绝不是在谈恋爱。  
纽特对凯文的态度同样使克雷登斯迷惑，心里还有些不是滋味，他一直以为纽特没有那么喜欢凯文的，可显然纽特对凯文的关心远远超过了他以为的程度。  
克雷登斯用了比别人多一倍的时间去找那个女孩，可他最后只能垂头丧气地告诉纽特，凯文的圈子里并没有这样一个人，名字最相近女孩叫伊芙琳，但可惜的是，那女孩是有男朋友的。  
也许凯文喊的是那女孩的昵称呢？纽特试图说服自己，但是他的内心如何也不愿意相信这样的解释。凯文是怎样的男孩他清楚，凯文眼里的阴霾戾气他不是看不到，正是因为如此，纽特才不相信凯文能柔下心去喜欢一个女孩子，即使他真的喜欢了，以他怪异扭曲的性格，占有才是最终结果，而不是借酒消愁，把他的爸爸当成心上人。  
何况，到底是醉成什么样，才能把一个四十岁的中年男人认作十六岁的小女生？  
到底又是怎样的巧合，才能在只有帕西瓦尔在家时喝得烂醉如泥，然后被刚回家的自己看见纠缠在一起的两个人。  
纽特其实很不愿意用“纠缠”这个词，可那一幕进入他的眼睛后，脑子传来的第一反应就是“纠缠”。  
帕西瓦尔正直严肃，做事总有自己的原则，绝不轻易背弃诺言，因此也是个很少给承诺的人。纽特还记得他们在两年前补办婚礼时，男人在他耳边给他的诺言。  
陪你到生命的最后一刻听起来也许有些傻，但纽特就是被感动得一塌糊涂，况且这句话从男人完美的唇形流出，配着他那沙哑性感的声音。  
纽特最终选择相信自己的伴侣，那晚他在帕西瓦尔踏进家门后给了爱人一个拥抱。  
凯文站在楼上，手握着扶栏，躲在走廊灯没有被打开的暗处看楼下拥抱在一起的一对爱人。谁都没有注意到凯文眼里的嫉恨，包括他自己。  
夜里凯文坐在卫生间的地上，瓷砖的凉气穿过他的肉进入了骨头里，他感觉不到冷似的撸动自己的阴茎，甚至额角稍稍出了点汗。  
纽特已经被帕西瓦尔操了快一个小时，凯文在卫生间能听见纽特基本没有克制的声音，偶尔帕西瓦尔只有在做爱时才对纽特说的肮脏话也能传到凯文耳朵里。  
在帕西瓦尔说过纽特是个“小荡妇”后，纽特的声音更急促了。凯文想象着纽特易红的脸蛋和那头乱糟糟的棕发，想象自己的阴茎捅进纽特的身体。  
“你要把我夹断了，宝贝。”  
凯文忍不住出了声，好像要被夹断的人是他。  
纽特哑着声音胡乱叫帕西瓦尔的名字，他快哭了，凯文甚至都能听见帕西瓦尔的阴囊撞在纽特屁股上的声音。  
不知道帕西瓦尔用什么姿势操纽特，是把他像母狗一样后入，还是会温柔一些地面对他，然后亲吻他。  
凯文的眼睛有些酸胀，他快速地射了出来，赶在爸爸们结束前清理好卫生间，溜回了房间。  
克雷登斯站在他的床前，死死盯着他：“你去做什么了？”  
“撸了一发。”  
克雷登斯依然用凯文不舒服的方式看他。  
凯文笑了一下：“你又不肯帮我，我只好自己解决了，哥哥。”  
男孩什么都没说，回了自己的房间。  
凯文坐在床边，他看着那扇通往克雷登斯房间的门出神。  
他的克雷登斯什么都不知道。  
懦弱胆小的样子一点也不可爱，可他在某些方面又执拗出奇，迫切想要得到爱的样子让凯文觉得他有些恶心，为了不被讨厌竟然能做到那种地步，不过这却又让凯文觉得他有趣。  
在最开始，凯文以为只有像自己妹妹那样的孩子才能夺走父母大部分的关爱，可他见到克雷登斯后才知道原来一个愚笨的怪胎也能得到爸爸们的爱。  
在纽特身上，凯文看见了一点生母的影子，第一次就看见了。纽特和他母亲一样不爱说话，努力想要和他拉近关系，可有什么好装的呢，凯文能看得懂纽特眼里对他的一丝抗拒。  
甚至他们连偏心都是一样的。  
凯文已经毁了他的妹妹，然后进了福利院；他不介意再毁一个人，最终下地狱。  
妈咪，如果他是你最喜欢的，那他自然没有继续存在的必要了。  
纽特对凯文的疏远已经持续了两周，该如何面对凯文对于纽特来说永远是世界难题，他不是没想过找凯文谈谈，可不管怎么样他都无法掩饰自己认定凯文勾引自己丈夫的想法。  
凯文究竟想要什么？  
最终纽特还是逼着自己在凯文面前坐下来，他的儿子那时正在往一片吐司上挤番茄酱，红色的酱汁铺满了白色的面包，流了许多到盘子里。纽特伸手阻止了继续倒酱的凯文，男孩抬眼随意看了他一下：“怎么了，妈咪？”  
纽特没想到凯文会再次这样称呼他，这让他有些吃惊也有些不舒服：“我不是女性，凯文，不要这样叫我。”  
凯文的嘴里发出一个轻微的不屑的嘟囔。  
“我们需要谈谈，凯文。”  
凯文咬下一口吐司，番茄酱因为挤压顺着他的手指流下，他放下食物，用舌头仔细舔起了手指，这个动作明显的性暗示让纽特有些尴尬，他不确定凯文是故意的还是无意的。  
“伊娃是你母亲的名字。”纽特看着少年，说。  
男孩也看着纽特，露出听见笑话的表情：“我不用你来告诉我这个。”  
“为什么会把帕西瓦尔当做伊娃？为什么你会……会想要，亲吻自己的母亲？”  
凯文看纽特的眼神让纽特感觉压迫，他在一个十六岁少年施加的压力下移开了视线。  
凯文端起盘子，将剩下的面包倒进垃圾袋，瓷盘被扔进水池的脆响让纽特的心脏跟着颤动了一下。  
谈话以失败告终。  
纽特不知道自己其实已经解开了之前的问题——凯文想要什么，他想要“妈妈”。  
他扭曲的内心当然不是母爱能治愈的，凯文也不太需要这个，毕竟伊娃给过他足够的母爱。他要的是控制，让那人跟着他的节奏，按他的要求来。  
所以他总能使生母崩溃，可惜生母离开太早。  
但他遇见了纽特，不是吗？

 

*  
失语症的妹妹是根据百度百科写的，不过电影里妹妹没有这个病。


	9. Chapter 9

最近家里的气氛很奇怪，两位爸爸依然恩爱，克雷登斯却能看出来有什么东西插在他们中间；而凯文，他虽然依旧是那个凯文，但深藏在他体内的某种力量就快破蛹而出，敏感的克雷登斯将视线放在他的弟弟身上时，总能发现越来越多的东西。  
凯文用来威胁克雷登斯的小药瓶摆在克雷登斯的书桌上，这是一瓶全新的、完整的，以此证明凯文的确能弄到很多。克雷登斯把里面的药片倒空，有时候阳光照在透明的空瓶上，刺眼的光芒时刻提醒克雷登斯来自凯文的压迫。  
在第一个凯文拿着药瓶威胁克雷登斯的夜晚之后，凯文又去找了几次克雷登斯，他没再做过多的威胁他的哥哥就乖乖给他口交了。克雷登斯嘴里叼着凯文的阴茎时，凯文的手指插进克雷登斯柔顺的黑发里。  
克雷登斯的头皮感受着凯文纤长而且略有些薄茧的手指，这样的触感意外得有些舒服。  
克雷登斯在凯文的胯下找到了一种平衡和牵制——他同样能操控凯文，节奏掌握在他的手中，而凯文嘴里发出的声音让克雷登斯有种成就感。  
控制对方的感觉的确很好。  
一旦凯文这样的恶魔流露出一点柔软和破绽，就能让对方兴奋不已而以为自己似乎找到了他的软肋。克雷登斯便是如此，他甚至有些沉迷这个了，自从他能感受到凯文在他嘴里产生的变化后。

晚上，凯文又进了克雷登斯的房间，男孩坐在克雷登斯的床边，他深邃的黑眼睛盯着克雷登斯。  
“时间不多了。”他说。  
“什么时间？”克雷登斯问他。  
凯文没有回答，他只留给哥哥一个意味不明的笑。  
纽特和帕西瓦尔的对话被凯文听见了，他们决定让凯文去服兵役。凯文不知道爸爸们做出这个决定花了多长时间，他也不知道这个主意是谁出的，这样的后果他能料到，从他开始对抗纽特时他就料到了，不过显然纽特的耐心比凯文想象的要好得多，他忍耐了这么久最终还是忍不住了。  
纽特和伊娃并没有什么区别。  
克雷登斯和以往一样给凯文做了一个口活，但这次他能感觉到凯文的心不在焉，他的阴茎的确是硬的，他也的确发出了细微的呻吟，可他的灵魂好像根本不在这个房间。克雷登斯不清楚凯文到底遇到了什么，不好的感觉笼罩着他。

凯文放在练箭上的时间越来越多，除了吃饭睡觉和上学，凯文几乎都是在后院度过的。纽特对于养子的这一反常感到疑惑和一丝不安，凯文带给这个家庭的阴霾越来越重，纽特常常站在落地窗前看着院子里的凯文，而凯文有时候会对纽特笑一下。  
纽特说不清凯文的笑容有何深意，他只是在接受到那个笑之后把眉皱得更深了一些。  
让凯文去服兵役实际上是帕西瓦尔的主意，男人对凯文的态度一直都让纽特感觉模糊不清，他有时候会很宠凯文，好像这个家里唯一能让凯文发出笑声的只有帕西瓦尔；可同时，帕西瓦尔一点也不喜欢凯文的无礼和阴冷。他对凯文总有种区别于纽特和克雷登斯的直觉。  
纽特以为凯文只是个童年不幸的叛逆孩子；克雷登斯则是陷入了泥沼，他在明知道凯文是恶魔的情况下，却被蛊惑。  
唯独在帕西瓦尔心中，凯文是个威胁的存在，他透过凯文美丽的外表触及了他腐烂的内里。  
帕西瓦尔一直信任他的伴侣，他在最开始也认同纽特，以为凯文是可救的，但凯文的那次醉酒，帕西瓦尔连自己也骗不下去了。  
他必须要选择，做一个舍弃。  
被舍弃的人只能是凯文。  
他是打算在春假的时候通知凯文这个决定的。

纽特的新书反响很好，他偶尔也上上电视访谈。主持人提的问题除了和新书相关的，自然也会提到他的爱人和两个养子，这个问题上纽特有些害羞，他不太习惯在众人面前谈论自己的家庭，但他还是简单地说了一下克雷登斯和凯文。  
他说：“克雷登斯是个善解人意的好孩子，而凯文，凯文射箭很厉害，他得过很多奖，他是个很聪明的男孩，我为他…他们感到骄傲。”  
说完后腼腆地看了一下镜头，仿佛知道他的两个男孩会在电视前看着他。  
“骗子。”  
凯文第六次在午夜看完这一段访谈后下了这个结论。  
平板电脑的荧光反射到他的脸上，深邃的瞳孔里是纽特的笑脸。视频定格在这里，房间里很静，凯文急促的喘息声回荡在空气中。  
他的精液最终洒在平板电脑上，乳白色的半透明液体不均匀地分散在纽特的脸上。  
凯文抬起眼睛，看向对面开了一点缝的门，克雷登斯正看着他，脸上带着一丝震惊，但他什么也没说。  
克雷登斯会想着帕西瓦尔射精，而凯文会想着纽特。这个家庭里病态扭曲的关系却总是有一种妖冶的美感。  
凯文对克雷登斯说：“对于创造了这一切你应当感到自豪，我的哥哥。”  
克雷登斯听不懂，但凯文会让他懂的，在不久的将来。  
一个周五的下午，凯文去书店买了一本纽特的新书，随书附赠一张纽特的海报。  
那张海报非常高清，凯文甚至能在从上面看清纽特的毛孔，可笑的是活生生的人站在他面前，他都没有这么仔细地观察过。  
纽特脸上的雀斑真多，他的眼睛似乎并没有海报上那样深邃，而他枯草般的头发被造型师拾掇之后服帖地搭在脑门上。  
这个纽特让凯文觉得陌生又熟悉，熟悉的那部分是他深藏在骨子里的东西——和善、内敛和坚韧。  
凯文从来都知道，他的“妈咪”可不真的是他所说的“婊子”一样的人物，尽管凯文拒绝承认，可纽特就是个柔中带刚的男人，这也是他最大的魅力。  
因此，激怒纽特、占有纽特和控制纽特对于凯文来说是个致命的诱惑。  
海报叠痕在纽特的脸上印下一道明显的细线，凯文的手抚上那道痕迹，感受硌手的触感，然后他将海报叠好塞进书里。  
他取下墙上挂着的弓箭，又去了后院。  
凯文有敏锐的感觉，每次纽特投向他的目光他总能接收到，因此当他有点不耐烦而将剪头对准纽特后，他看见在落地窗后的男人脸上闪过惊讶。  
他想起来上次同样的动作对待克雷登斯时，男孩快要哭出来的样子和低声的祈求。  
但凯文知道克雷登斯掩盖在懦弱胆小之下的内心里也住着一只小恶魔，可惜的是克雷登斯根本就没发现它的存在，凯文则对于自己即将亲手塑造出一位恶魔而感到兴奋，克雷登斯不会让他失望的。  
凯文收回自己的箭，对着纽特展露出一个无害的表情。  
他真的很想亲眼看看纽特臣服于他身下的样子，可他也许来不及了，不过，凯文想，遗憾也算是一种美。

凯文在网上买的摄像机第二天就寄到了，他立刻拆开了包裹，然后乖巧地请求纽特帮他录些什么。  
纽特立刻就答应了他。  
男人举着摄像机，镜头对着凯文，凯文难得的表现出羞赧的样子，他歪着头想了很久，却只憋出一个傻笑。  
纽特从屏幕里第一次看到这样的养子，从十二岁的凯文到现在的凯文，他第一次像个真正的孩子，而不是装出来的。  
纽特鼓励他：“说几句话。”  
“过些时间我会有一个演出，我希望你能来看，妈咪。”他说，紧接着补充，“克雷登斯会和我一起。”  
纽特完全忽略了“妈咪”这个称呼，他那一瞬间开始相信凯文终于成长为一个“正常”的孩子了。  
“是个什么样的表演？我没见你排练过。”  
“这是个秘密。”凯文说这句话的神情却回到了那个周身充斥着黑暗气息的孩子，他的声音低哑轻浅，带着禁止触碰的距离感。  
“好……好吧，我很期待。”纽特有些尴尬地回答他的养子。  
凯文再次笑了笑，伸手拿过摄像机然后躲进自己的房间。  
纽特看着桌上随意摊开的包装盒，他不知道凯文在干什么，这孩子总让他捉摸不透，就算是那个“演出”也因为男孩的回答染上了浓重的窒息感。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主要角色死亡

纽特和克雷登斯之间隔着一张冰冷的铁桌，男孩的情绪几近失控，实际上纽特也没能好到哪去。他已经好几天没睡过觉，情绪这玩意离他远去，现在正坐在凳子上看着痛哭的克雷登斯的男人似乎只是没有灵魂的躯壳。  
“妈咪……我真的没有杀他……妈咪……帮帮我……”克雷登斯站起来，想要扑倒纽特身上，或者是想要跪在纽特面前，而他立刻被看守按回到座位上。克雷登斯的眼泪混着鼻涕滴滴答答落在桌面上。  
纽特抽出一张面巾纸替克雷登斯擦干净。

 

*  
“不要叫我妈咪。”纽特再一次提醒凯文。  
凯文发出一个模糊不清的音节，他手中的小刀划开包装纸箱，嘶嘶拉拉的声音吸引了纽特的目光。  
“你买那么多锁做什么？”帕西瓦尔匆匆瞥了凯文一眼，他围上围巾，然后给了纽特一个拥抱，对于凯文是否要回答他毫不在意。  
“下周的访谈准备的怎样了？”帕西瓦尔在爱人脸上印下一个吻后问。  
“奎妮已经帮我准备得差不多了，这几天我只用再背背稿子，完善一下。”  
帕西瓦尔点点头，道了再见后就出了门。  
纽特将视线重新放到凯文身上，继续了帕西瓦尔的问题：“你买那么多锁做什么？”  
“上次跟你提到的那个演出，需要这些金属演奏一些不同的声音。”  
毫无破绽的回答，纽特随意和凯文说了几句话，捧着马克杯回到自己的书房。  
他盯着电脑，脑子里有些空白，面对摄像机他还是不太习惯，很容易就走了神，听不懂主持人的问题，或者干脆大脑当机。奎妮总是无奈地说他一点也不像畅销书的作家，甚至他连作家也不像——纽特一紧张就会抛弃他的逻辑，样子又傻又惹人怜爱。

 

*  
克雷登斯什么话都不会说了，他只能机械地不停重复那一句，然后让纽特救他。  
纽特听不进任何话语，克雷登斯的嘶喊到他耳里就全成了嗡嗡的耳鸣，他的视线也不知道落到哪去，当纽特拾回自己的意识时，克雷登斯已经被两个看守押着准备离开房间了。  
“妈咪——”他仍然不依不饶地喊着纽特，“妈咪——他才是该下地狱的人！”  
谁说不是呢。

 

*  
凯文坐在房间的地上里捣弄他的摄像机，克雷登斯走到他身边坐下，愚笨的男孩安安静静地看着凯文反复播放着其中一段，终于忍不住问凯文：“你在做什么？”  
“调试。”  
“调试？”  
凯文歪头看着克雷登斯，指着摄像机解释给他听：“调试到最合适的模式，演出时才能发挥最大效果。”  
“你要演什么？”  
凯文依旧盯着克雷登斯，他的黑眼珠如深渊般凝视克雷登斯，带着一股摄人心魄的魔力。  
他没有回答克雷登斯，而是提出了另一个问题：“你会用枪吗？”  
克雷登斯摇头。  
凯文起身，从他藏在床下的盒子里拿出一把非常逼真的玩具枪，而克雷登斯看见盒子里有纽特的书。  
男孩把玩具枪放到克雷登斯手上，教他如何开保险、上膛和扣扳机。  
“至于瞄准，”凯文歪歪头，“你不需要瞄准。”  
克雷登斯一头雾水，他问凯文为什么要教他这个，凯文头一次用几乎是和善的眼神看着他的哥哥，然后回答他：“万一你有一天用得上呢？不过我希望你不会用上它。”  
克雷登斯把玩具枪还给凯文，摇头说：“我不会用它的。”  
“你知道吗克雷登斯，帕西瓦尔的抽屉里有一把真的，我看到过，”凯文见克雷登斯脸上露出惊讶后继续说，“鉴于爸爸的工作性质，手上有一把也没什么值得惊讶的。”  
克雷登斯不想再和凯文继续这个话题，他起身离开了房间。

 

*  
第二次见面和第一次没隔多久，纽特的精神稍稍恢复了一些，他是克雷登斯的支柱，他得帮那可怜的男孩。  
克雷登斯比上次沉默了不少，他彻彻底底缩回了自己的壳里，纽特看见男孩在颤抖，非常大幅度地颤抖着。  
纽特想要握克雷登斯的手，可当他碰到克雷登斯的一瞬间，男孩竟是下意识的往回缩自己的身体。  
“是我，克雷登斯，是我在这里。”纽特试图用最温柔的声音和克雷登斯交流，男孩终于抬头看了他一眼，涣散的眼神在他的脸上停留了一会儿，轻轻唤了他一声妈咪。

 

*  
每天凯文都要让克雷登斯给他口交。  
他突然变成了一个丝毫不知羞耻的男孩，凯文鲜艳的嘴唇最终还是覆盖住了他哥哥干涩的唇，他用柔软灵活的舌头勾住了克雷登斯的。  
凯文平日里锐利的深色眼眸染上情欲的颜色，他带着可怜的腔调勾引克雷登斯，他半硬的性器在克雷登斯的手里、口里变得更硬，他的手抚摸克雷登斯的身体，让他的哥哥逐渐和他一起沦陷在性欲的沼泽里。  
凯文在克雷登斯的口里射出来，然后他低下身子去和克雷登斯接吻，凯文第一次尝到了自己精液的味道，他吞了一半的液体进肚子里，然后脱掉了自己和克雷登斯的衣服，他赤裸结实的身躯磨蹭着克雷登斯苍白的躯干，他急促难耐的喘息一丝不落地掉进克雷登斯的耳朵里。  
“干我，哥哥。”凯文压在克雷登斯身上，小声祈求着。  
克雷登斯想推开他，可凯文牢牢地抱着他，用牙齿轻轻啃噬克雷登斯的肩头，酥酥麻麻的感觉让几乎未经情事的男孩轻易投降。  
凯文用手撑开自己的后穴，即使他已经做过润滑，但吞下克雷登斯的阴茎还是让他感受到了疼痛。  
“你不是恨我吗？那就狠狠操我，操到你满意为止。”  
克雷登斯的眼睛微微泛红，他对凯文的一丝恨意此刻全部被挑起，他试着顶了一下胯。  
凯文痛苦的呻吟和表情让克雷登斯感到兴奋，他接着开始了毫无章法和规律的顶撞。男孩坐在他的胯上，他们肉体接触时的声音和凯文痛到几乎在发抖的身躯让克雷登斯彻底释放出内心深藏的欲望，克雷登斯握住凯文的腰，将男孩狠狠往下拽，凯文的表情变得扭曲，他忍不住示弱：“太疼了，哥哥。”  
克雷登斯没有理会他，他又硬又粗的阴茎在凯文的身体里出入，看着凯文完全被他掌控，只会让他的性器更粗一点。  
最后克雷登斯射进凯文的体内，男孩累得瘫倒在克雷登斯身边，他连清理自己的力气都没有，只好请克雷登斯帮忙。  
凯文后来又被克雷登斯操了两次。  
克雷登斯在凯文身上发狠的时候，凯文的嘴角总是翘起来的，克雷登斯不知道凯文一天到晚都在想些什么，他嘴角的弧度越大，那么他的阴谋就越大。  
“克雷登斯……”凯文骑在克雷登斯身上，他因为汗水而粘成一簇簇的黑色卷发落在额前，让他看起来像带着剧毒的美丽花朵。  
“克雷登斯……”他喊着哥哥的名字，“我们的交易结束了。”  
“你的日记本……我想起来放在哪了……”男孩说话的声音带着喘，“最后一天再告诉你。”  
“最后一天是什么时候？”  
“不要着急，克雷登斯，”凯文舔了舔嘴唇，克雷登斯的阴茎擦过他的前列腺，让他发出一声酥麻的叹息，“就是演出那天，你会来看我的。”  
“也许。”  
凯文掐住了克雷登斯的脖子：“你必须来，不能少了你。”

 

*  
第三次的见面，纽特脸色好了很多，他已经能勉强笑着跟警长说谢谢了。  
克雷登斯还是封闭着自己，也许是心理医生的功劳，他至少不再像第二次见面那样颤抖，而且还能回答一些问题。  
而克雷登斯对于纽特的称呼已经完全改不过来了，“妈咪”这个词深深嵌入克雷登斯的脑子里，他依旧和以往一样祈求“妈咪”救他，不断重复“凯文自己杀了自己”这句话。  
纽特握着男孩冰凉的手，承诺会救他出来，告诉他现在他的嫌疑小了很多——鉴于凯文的精神问题和当场的幸存者口供——也许下一次的见面就能带他出去。  
那天克雷登斯抱着纽特怎么也不愿意放手，他已经大概猜到自己的未来会是怎样的——只会比以前更糟。  
纽特拍着克雷登斯的肩膀，轻抚在他怀里哭泣的男孩。  
他俩都心知肚明最终会有什么样的结果。

 

*  
离访谈还有两天时间，纽特越发焦躁起来，这次的节目在全国收视率排名榜单上名列前茅，如果反响不错，那么他的事业将会慢慢走向他给自己制定的那个目标。  
纽特整天将自己关在书房里，设想无数次主持人会提一些怎样的问题，然后自己给出不同的回答，比较哪一个更加适合；也会设想现场会出现怎样的随机事件，观众又会提什么样的问题。纽特还特意为克雷登斯和凯文写了一段，他上次对于养子的介绍由于没有准备，导致他一直因为自己没将孩子们身上最美的品质展现出来而愧疚。  
这一次他会补充一些，同时保护好孩子们的隐私。  
另一边的凯文也在忙着，他把摄像机的镜头对向自己，对着那冰冷的镜片进行自白，他说了很多，但大部分是说给纽特听的。录完后凯文又放在电脑上剪辑，把成片刻成光盘后，在纯白的盘面上用黑色马克笔写“I LOVE YOU”。  
凯文一遍又一遍抚摸他的弓，倒计时已经开始，他甚至有些等不及了。

头天晚上，纽特提出访谈结束后要带帕西瓦尔和孩子们出去庆祝一下——无论最终收视好坏，完成这一项重大任务总是值得庆祝的。  
男人看向凯文时，凯文回答他：“琐事缠身，妈咪。”  
“凯文！”帕西瓦尔因为这个称呼而拉下了脸。  
凯文对帕西瓦尔和纽特露出抱歉的微笑：“对不起，爹地。”

那天早上，纽特起的很早，帕西瓦尔陪着他用早餐，凯文背着他黑色的大书包下了楼，他和爸爸们道过早安，抓起一片吐司整个塞进嘴里。  
他打开门，看见等在门口的奎妮，女孩永远都是那张可爱的笑脸，她和凯文打过招呼就进屋催促纽特快一点。  
纽特和帕西瓦尔道别。由于兴奋而不由自主地拥抱了凯文。  
阳光有些刺眼，他跟着奎妮跑进了车里。

电话铃声响起时，奎妮正在安抚紧张到一脸通红的纽特，他的脸红用多少粉底都遮不住。纽特坐在化妆镜前，嘴巴没有停过，他可以由一件事扯到七七八八的完全无关的东西，女孩有些无奈地用自己轻柔的嗓音叫纽特，希望他能放松下来。  
她接起电话，随后变了脸色，将电话交到纽特手上。

 

*  
克雷登斯被无罪释放，他在纽特和警长的伴随下穿过重重记者，躲进了车里。  
帕西瓦尔坐在驾驶位上，不知道拿什么态度面对这位曾经的养子。  
外面喧闹的人声和快门声钻进他们的耳朵里，记者们似乎都只围绕着一个问题在提问：“凯文口中的妈妈是谁？”  
纽特疲惫地叹口气，几乎是有些无助地喊了一声帕西瓦尔，催他快点启动。

 

*  
纽特拨开悲伤绝望的人群，他站在了体育馆门口的LED屏幕前，那个大屏幕是用来直播体育馆内举行的比赛的，此时此刻它无声地播放着一场杀戮。  
凯文拉弓的姿势如此优美，他这次终于穿上了正常大小的白衬衫，黑色半长卷发和殷红的嘴唇让纽特莫名想到白雪公主。  
他的箭飞向一个又一个无辜的目标。  
被击中的孩子甚至都不认识凯文。  
体育馆外的人群抱在一起哭泣，警察正在赶来的路上，凯文前段时间买的黄色大锁紧紧锁闭了体育场内孩子们通往生还的道路。  
然后纽特看见了克雷登斯。  
他不知道克雷登斯从哪进入体育馆的，也许他一直都在。  
克雷登斯手里握着帕西瓦尔的枪，他因为害怕而剧烈颤抖，眼睛都哭得肿起来。  
凯文行了一个完美的谢幕礼后直面了克雷登斯的枪口。  
警车呼啸着赶来，人群自动为警察让了一条路。  
克雷登斯和凯文在对话，纽特看不懂他们在说什么，但隐约分辨出某些单词，比如“妈咪”。  
画面突然被切断，变成了凯文之前在屋子里录的画面。  
他说：“我给你留了一份礼物，妈咪。”

“砰——”  
大锁落地的声音和枪声几乎同时响起。

 

*  
克雷登斯看着外面极速略过的风景，这个城市让他感觉如此陌生。  
他每天都会梦到凯文，每次闭上眼睛都会看见脑袋上有个血洞的凯文。  
他就那么把他的弟弟杀了，不，不是他杀的。  
克雷登斯一直活在凯文的掌控之下，他羡慕凯文，因为那男孩连自己如何死去都能控制，和他不一样，他是个轻易就被蛊惑的人。  
克雷登斯扭头看了看他的妈咪，凯文的妈咪。他的手指向纽特的方向慢慢挪动着，当他感受到纽特的体温时停止，然后再收回。  
纽特注意不到这个细节，帕西瓦尔更不会。  
克雷登斯永远也不会向纽特倾诉他的梦境。那些画面一直都是血腥的——倒在地上的孩子们，倒在他面前的凯文。  
然而克雷登斯从不觉得凯文离他而去了，从凯文握住他手上的枪时，克雷登斯就感觉到他弟弟的灵魂变成了一缕黑雾缠住他，钻进他的体内。  
他甚至能感受到凯文那可怕的控制欲和占有欲。  
克雷登斯知道凯文正在透过他的眼睛看着纽特，那一股痴狂和一心的毁灭让克雷登斯觉得心慌。

 

*  
克雷登斯最终还是无法拒绝凯文的邀请，他去参加了那个神秘的“演出”。  
凯文让他在体育馆等着，于是克雷登斯等来了凯文为他表演的杀戮。  
那支手枪就放在克雷登斯伸手便能拿到的地方，他毫不犹豫地拿起它，发现手枪已经上膛，只差他扣动扳机了。  
克雷登斯甚至都没感觉到自己在哭，他内心里巨大的恐惧和其它复杂的情绪紧紧束缚着他，他端着手枪的手在颤抖，他只想以此来吓吓凯文，让男孩停下来。  
凯文放下他的弓箭，他说：“你知道吗，克雷登斯，一直以来妈咪最爱的人是你。  
我陷害你，可妈咪从不相信，他一直信任你是个好孩子。你猜猜这一次妈咪会怎么想。  
你不是想保护大家吗？那你就开枪啊克雷登斯，只有我死了才不会继续缠着你们。  
你要知道我现在还没成年，大不了被关几年就会出来。我第一个找的人就会是纽特，我会对他做什么，用你愚笨的脑袋想想，不难猜吧？  
克雷登斯，我有时候挺喜欢你的，否则也不会让你操我。在你操我的时候以为终于能扳回一局了是不是，但是你大概不知道，你能做的这些事情，是因为我愿意让你做，而不是你有能力做。  
你的日记就在上次你看到的盒子里。  
知道接下来要做什么吗？”  
凯文说完一大段话，他离克雷登斯的距离越来越近，男孩准备放下枪的手被凯文捉住，对准了他自己的眉心。  
“——接下来，杀了我，替我爱妈咪。你是我的延续，克雷登斯。”  
克雷登斯拼命摇着头，他把食指从扳机上挪开，却不想凯文的大拇指放了上去。  
“你，别想，摆脱我！”凯文用气声说完这句话，留给克雷登斯最后一抹灿烂妖冶的笑，扣动扳机。

清理凯文的遗物时纽特发现了凯文口中的“礼物”——一个写着“I LOVE YOU”的光盘。  
整个视频没几分钟，凯文用尽一切时间讽刺了纽特。  
最后他说：“我想要的就是让你一辈子活在我的阴影下，妈——咪——”  
纽特赶紧关掉电视，甚至连遥控器都摔了。  
他没忍住，揪着自己的头发哭起来。

凯文的房间里最值得仔细查看的只有一个盒子，里面有几本纽特的书，还有克雷登斯的日记本。  
纽特忍不住看了。  
里面对帕西瓦尔的迷恋让他忍不住胃里揪痛——种种的事情加起来，让他再也承受不住。  
纽特大病一场，帕西瓦尔沉默无言地照顾了他几天，然后告诉他初步怀疑克雷登斯没有涉嫌杀人。

 

*  
凯文曾对克雷登斯说过要拉着他下地狱，但克雷登斯想：我现在还活着，凯文，看来下地狱的只有你一个人。  
凯文却突然从克雷登斯的脑子里跳出来，他还是那副要笑不笑的模样：“感受你内心的恶魔，克雷登斯，不要辜负我。”  
克雷登斯抱着脑袋试图把凯文甩出去，可他得到的只有被自己抓痛的头皮。  
纽特看着克雷登斯，眼神担忧。

车停在加油站，纽特嘱咐克雷登斯好好待在车里，他和帕西瓦尔去便利店买点东西。  
克雷登斯看着爸爸们的背影进入商店后，他打开了车门走出去。

太阳在下沉，天边的云朵被染成橘色和紫红色，克雷登斯朝着夕阳前进。  
穿白衬衫的黑发男孩转过头来不耐烦的让克雷登斯跟上他的脚步，他又在骂克雷登斯蠢货和懦夫。  
“够了，凯文！”克雷登斯对着前方的空气怒斥，“我不会伤害妈咪的。”  
凯文嗤笑一下，消散不见。  
克雷登斯握紧了刚刚从帕西瓦尔钱包里顺的两百美金，继续向前走去。  
“妈咪——”  
他轻轻叫出了声。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯没错  
> 这个结局就是《凯文》和《心智相投》的结合体。  
> 我写的非常爽！！！
> 
> 里面有一段克雷登斯攻了凯文，虽然表面上凯文被攻，但实际上他一直控制着克雷登斯，蘑菇根本没逃出过凯文的掌控。  
> 哪怕到结尾也是，克雷登斯慢慢活成凯文的样子。
> 
> 最后谢谢一直鼓励我的宝贝们！！！！  
> 爱你们！！！


End file.
